


My Forever

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Lofty wants to make the first move. He wants to propose to Dom. He needs to find the perfect date, perfect ring, perfect place. Everything has to be perfect. However Lofty will soon discover that not everything can be perfect, but if you truly love someone and they love you, perfection doesn't matter.I will be introducing Lofty's parents, and possibly some of the casualty crowd. I won't add them yet as I don't know if I will. Please enjoy and please, please, please review. Reviews make writers happy and happy writers are more likely to post quicker. :-)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Possibly distressing situations discussing suicide (Not Lofty/Dom or Sheila) If it bothers you, let me know and I will place some warning around it. I never write anything graphic.

An idea...

Lofty looked at Dom as he lay on the sofa. It had been a long day for both of them, and Dom had come in and crashed on the sofa a few hours before Lofty had finished. Lofty tucked a blanket around Dom as the evening had a bit of a chill. As he tucked it around him, Dom snuggled into Lofty's hand and Lofty kissed him before removing his hand and getting ready to start some dinner. They had been together for just under a year, and had both adjusted to each others quirks and personalities, but it had all been worth it. Lofty was far more confident when telling Dom he didn't want to do something and even at work, he'd developed a confidence. Lofty was honest to a fault, something Dom had always found challenging but under Lofty's gentle words and kind gestures, Dom found himself wanting to be that way to especially towards Lofty. Dom had put a lid on his words, and tried were possible not to use them to hurt Lofty. It was a tough balance, as Dom had always used words to defend himself, and Lofty hadn't wanted him to change that much, as that was one thing he loved about Dom. Dom wouldn't let anyone walk over him or Lofty. He had toned them down around Lofty, and when they had arguements had made sure not to insult Lofty and tried not to hurt Lofty with his words. It was during one of their early arguements that he had, before they were a couple that Lofty could be incredibly sensitive and words hurt him more than anything physical. Lofty would also now drop round Dom’s unannounced since Dom had given him a key. Dom had told him he loved it when he got home and found Lofty waiting for him. Dom had always taken the first step in their relationship from sleeping together, to dating and other moments. Lofty had always worried about pushing it to far after everything that had happened with Isaac and his own insecurities. He planned to take the next step, yes it terrified him but he was more worried about Dom saying 'no'. Dom's previous responses to the idea of marriage were hardly ideal but he had been alone at the time. The more time he spent with Dom, the more he wanted to take the next step. He could see forever with Dom. He'd had the idea for the last few weeks but seeing Dom laying there, defenceless and trusting with the last rays on sunlight shining on his face, he knows this is the man he wants to be with. Dom was so reluctant to trust Lofty, but Lofty had been able to slowly open him up, help build him up piece by piece and show him that genuine people loved him for being him. Lofty loved him for all his quirks, for all his faults, for all his values and for everything that made Dom, Dom. Lofty knew he needed to wait. Well he needed to save, he still needed to buy a ring. Book a table at that expensive place Dom is always avoiding as its to expensive for them. Choose a date. Making sure that everything is PERFECT.


	2. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom and Lofty meet Lofty's parents, by accident and Dom learns something new about Lofty, that he never knew.

Meeting the Parents (by accident)

It was by accident, when Dom and Lofty had been shopping, they were walking hand in hand when his parents spotted them.  
“Benjamin” She called "Is that you?"  
Lofty turned to look at them, and smiled politely quickly dropping Dom’s hand but still staying close  
“Diana” He said politely  
“I didn’t know you were back?” The tall, elegant women exclaimed with a little to much fake enthusiasm  
“How is that possible?” Said Dom quietly to Lofty  
“I’m sorry you are...” She asked looking at Dom, having heard Dom's comment  
“This is Dom, I’ve been back for a while. Nearly a year” Lofty answered  
“Oh of course, silly me” She said “You were a bit of a globe trotter. We never got postcards from him you know? Could have fallen off the earth for all we know”  
“I travelled to Australia and did a walk for charity, I did send you a sponsorship form and link” Lofty answered  
“David!” She called a man over “Come and see Ben”  
A tall man came over, he was a little taller than Lofty, with the dark curly hair but without Lofty’s kind eyes and gentle smile. Dom noticed Lofty's posture stiffen and Lofty saw him wanting to reach out and reassure him.  
“Benjamin, How are you doing?” He asked politely  
“It’s OK Dad” Lofty answered “Have you visited Gran recently? I tried to call you but you number was...well...unavailable”  
“No, we haven’t had the time. I changed my number when I am abroad, you know that. We’ve just come back from our 6 month trip. Business is going well, lots of people renting properties. I was in Spain. I have begun renting properties there too. It ridiculously cheap and Brits are very willing to rent Spanish properties” He answered with a smile  
“Gran’s had a stroke Dad! ” Lofty replied "which I tired to call you about. I even sent you a company email!"   
"Rebecca must have forgotten to pass on the message" David answered  
Lofty didn't know who Rebecca was, but he couldn't argue with Dad in front of Dom. He let it slide, for now.  
“Oh darling, that is such a terrible thing to happen" Diane said with genuine sympathy.  
"Were is she now?" David asked  
"She's back at home for the time being, I am looking after her" Lofty answered  
“That’s good, you and your gran are so close. She spent a lot of time with you growing up, is this your way of paying her back?" Lofty's father asked  
"No, I am doing it because I love her, you know that Dad. As you said she spent a lot of time with me growing up"  
"You’ll let us know if she needs anything, OK?” Lofty’s Dad asked ignoring the jab at his parenting skills  
“Why don’t you go and see her?” Lofty asked quietly "That would be good for her"  
“We will, we are heading away in a few weeks but I will see her once before we go. We are heading back to Spain in 4 weeks, that's where the property money is at the moment. Of course while we are there, you'll be her main point of contact. I will update you with my number in case anything should happen."  
Lofty could see Dom struggling not to say anything, Lofty gently moved to squeeze his hand. Dom was still looking like he wanted to say something, but he heeded Lofty's gentle pressure on his hand and held his tongue. He was learning to pick your battles.  
“OK well we’re going to go. Please come by soon” Lofty said  
“Whose your friend Ben?” Diane enquired looking at the joined hands  
“Um..this is my Partner Dom, Dom this is my Dad and Diane” Lofty introduced  
“Well it’s good to see a partnership even outside of work” Lofty’s Dad answered “What do you do Dom?”  
“I’m a doctor, I work with Lofty in general surgery” Dom answered  
“Splendid. I bet spending time together outside work, helps to fuel those ideas. You know Ben looked into training to be a doctor before he chose...well nursing” David said like it was a nasty word  
“Is that so?” Said Dom trying to keep calm and really struggling with the insensitive parents of his sensitive partner. He began to understand were some of Lofty's issues came from.  
“Yes, but as you see, he didn’t have the drive to commit to it, so settled for nursing” Lofty's father continued  
“Well I am glad he did, his skills are wasted on being a doctor” Dom said with a forced smile “His too compassionate and caring to be a doctor, he’s a highly skilled nurse. Our department, well I doubt the patients would have the exceptional care that Ben provides effortlessly. His has amazing people skills”  
“Well that’s high praise from a doctor of a nurse” Lofty’s Dad commented “Good to hear you can do something’s right Ben”  
Just as Dom was about to reply Ben answered  
“I really like my job. I am good at listening to people, and I like helping people, people like my Gran” Lofty answered “I work in a ward with some great people and I work with a brilliant doctor who also happens to be my partner.”  
“Yes well...partnerships are...” Lofty’s Dad continued  
“We have that partnership at work, but I think the term ‘boyfriends’ sounds like being a teenager” Dom continued “I much prefer partners”  
Lofty’s Dad looked surprised, and Diane didn’t look surprised at all.  
“Well Benjamin, if my mother needs anything please have her call me, but whatever this..thing is..don’t show it around her. It will finish her off” Lofty’s Dad said with a huff  
Lofty’s Dad said as he turned away, with Diane. Dom was about to say something but was silenced by a kiss from Lofty  
“Don’t, I don’t want any excuse used as to why he can’t fund appropriate care for Gran. She can set him straight...and I can’t wait to see her do that” Lofty said with a small grin  
“So your Dad took to that well” Dom said with a sarcastic chuckle  
“Well wait till we’re invited for dinner” Lofty said with a shudder  
“Why would they do that?” Enquired Dom  
“To torture us,” Lofty said with a grin  
“Will they help your Gran?” Dom asked seriously  
“I hope so business is going well that normally helps with Dad's generosity,” Lofty said “But I hope Gran gets a say. My father is kind of like out of sight, out if mind. I don’t want her far. I want to be able to see her often if she goes into a home”  
“Well I am sure she will handle him” Dom said “She did raise him”  
“Hmm..he never approved of my carer as a nurse...as you can see, he wanted me to be a doctor, more money, I mean don’t get me wrong I enjoyed science, I had the grades, I just didn’t want to be a doctor. I do love helping people, so nursing seemed an ideal compromise”  
“You are a great nurse” Dom reassured him “Me being a doctor was one of the few things my father approved of, and when, well when I was with Isaac, he seemed happy I had found someone so successful already. I dread the day when I have to introduce you to him, you are nothing like Isaac and for that I am grateful. My mum loves you already and was waiting for us to get together when she was in hospital. See I don't email home about anyone” Dom said with a smile  
“You’d introduce me to your parents?” Lofty said with a smile  
“Of course, I mean would that be to serious to fast...” Dom said  
“No I mean I love Carol...” Lofty said  
“My Dad would come around to it...” Dom finished though sounding uncertain  
“We’ll cross that bridge when it comes to it” Lofty said with a smile “Besides my Mum would have loved you”  
“Would have?” Dom said "I thought...oh no wait you called her Diane"  
“Yeah, she um, she passed away when I was 8. You know I said Gran practically raised me. Dad well he couldn’t cope, hence why I went to live with my Gran” Lofty said  
“Oh shit, why did I not know that?” Dom asked  
“I guess...I forget sometimes...not forget my Mum. I could never forget her” Lofty said with a smile "I still remember her long, brown straight hair and her green eyes, she was free spirited. My Gran loved her"  
“Forget what?” Asked Dom  
“Forget you don’t know everything about me, I am so relaxed with you, sometimes I forget that I don’t share that well.” Lofty said sadly “I’m working on it though”  
“Can I ask how..." Dom requested and chanced a look at Lofty to see he was reluctant to reveal why "OK so is there anything else I should know?” Dom asked looking earnestly at Lofty  
“No...I have no siblings, you know my friends in ED” Lofty said  
“Well I have heard about them” Dom said  
“Well we are getting together the night before my birthday, Robyn plans to get me drunk” Lofty said grimacing  
“Oh of course...and then I have you for the day” Dom said with a smile  
Lofty was unaware Dom had already planned Lofty’s birthday, they’d only been dating for 2 months but Dom would pull out all the stops for Lofty.  
“Yeah … Max won’t be there though, hopefully Ethan will find time, and Charlie...Dylan if he can be persuaded” Lofty said with a wistful smile  
“It will be a great evening out, the new friends of Lofty meet the old, oh the stories I hope to hear” Dom said with an amused smile  
“Let myself into that one, didn’t I?” Lofty said with a small smile  
“I am sure you have got enough out of people on Keller” Dom said "We have Essie, Sasha..."  
"Sasha?" Said Lofty surprised  
"Yeah he reveals a lot without realising it, you know that stuff about me and well he told me 'girls weren't your type'. He was paranoid" Dom said with a chuckle  
“I am really excited for Zosia to come back, I bet she has the best stories” Lofty said "She can tell me about what young Dom was like"  
"Trust me, you wouldn't have been so fond of the younger Dom" Dom grimaced at some of his memories “Oh no, no, no, you can not be friends with her….that would be...” Dom failed to finish the sentences  
“Amusing?” Lofty supplied with a cheeky smile  
They continued their shopping trip with lighter hearts despite Dom learning about Lofty’s mother. Lofty never discussed the reasons why his mother had died, and Dom had never pushed him to reveal anything. It was a truce, though Dom was really curious while Lofty was so secretive about his mother's death. He was sure Lofty would tell him in time.


	3. Lofty's Gran

Helping Granny 

Lofty decides to visit his Gran at the home. Yes it had taken some persuasion, and Lofty had taken time off to look after his Gran initially much against Dom’s wishes, who had thought professional medical care was better. It had been one of their first arguments as a couple, and had pushed them to the limits early in their relationship but Dom had grown to love Sheila, and wanted what was best for her. Lofty had wanted to look after her, and while Sheila was grateful to not be in a home, she hadn’t wanted her grandson looking after her. She still wanted her independence but had agreed and Dom wanted to support Lofty, so offered to be an additional carer should Lofty need the support. It wasn’t without mishaps and Sheila drove Ben mad at times when she tried to do things she shouldn’t, like make a cup of tea while Ben was having a bath in the morning. It had resulted in minor burns, and a very frustrated Ben. Sheila still felt she could do things. It was at this time, Dom got a call asking if he could sit with Sheila, while Lofty went to do some shopping. Dom hadn’t hesitated, and came straight over hearing the frustrated though sad tone in Lofty’s voice. Lofty left strict instructions not to let Sheila out of his sight. Sheila had sat down with Dom in frustration. Dom explained as gently as possible that Lofty was scared. Yes it may have only been mild burns this time, but what if it had been worst? Dom then went on to explain to Sheila that Lofty didn’t want her in a home, had taken the time off to care for her and did it for her welfare. He remembered Kyle saying how hard it was at times, though didn't reveal this to Sheila. Dom may have messed up that relationship but he never forgot those deep conversations with Kyle. When Lofty came back a few hours later, calmer than when he left, Dom had left him and Sheila to talk while he prepared some lunch. Dom hadn’t listened to their conversation, but when he came in they both appeared to have reached a truce. Lofty smiled as Dom handed him lunch. Whatever had been decided worked for a while. It was Sheila that had made the tough choice in the end, but she wouldn’t take anything off Lofty. Or Dom and he had offered. Twice. Been rejected. Twice. Though both Sheila and Lofty knew he meant well, so weren’t offended by it. Well Lofty wasn’t, Lofty had explained after Dom had asked that he wouldn’t take it, and why he appreciated the gesture, he wanted their relationship to start on an even keel, and even though he knew Dom wouldn’t insist on the money being paid, Lofty would feel obliged. It was just who he was. Dom had understood that reason. 

It was after 2 months that his Gran had asked to move into supported accommodation.   
“Why?” Lofty had asked when Sheila told him   
“I’ve lived a good life, I plan to be around longer, you can’t stop everything for me. I see that now.” Sheila answered   
“But...how are...” Then Lofty had an idea “Are you sure Granny?”   
“Yes, as long as I approve” Sheila answered   
Lofty was at least going to make sure she got into a good home. Lofty had asked the 2 people who could help his Gran with the tough situation.

Present day  
“Hey Granny” He greeted with a smile   
“Piglet!” She exclaimed as he came over to kiss her “Can you bring that tray over for me”   
Lofty did as instructed and set it down next to her  
“Thank you” She said   
“I’ve got some news” Lofty said nervously pllaying with the hem of his top  
“Go on” Sheila encouiraged him   
“I think, I mean I really care for Dom “ Lofty began “I..I would do anything for him, and I think...no I know I want to be with him as long as possible”  
“His very different from you” Sheila reminded him gently   
“Yes but not overly, we have enough to talk about and whe I wake up next to him in the morning, I have this feeling that I want to do this for the rest of my life. I never felt this way, I've never felt this love”  
“Even with Alice?” Asked Sheila   
“No, I mean I was meant to marry her, and I let her down badly, but this feels different...I wake up every morning and just feel this endless love. I don’t like waking up alone, when we have opposite shifts”  
“So what are you doing about it?” Granny asked   
“Well we’ve moved in together” Lofty said with a smile   
“After only 2 months” Gran said  
It had happened shortly after Sheila had moved into supported accommodation and rather than Lofty renting, he'd moved into Dom's. He'd even had his own room at first, but when he woke up in Dom's bed most mornings they decided to make it official.   
“Yeah but there didn’t seem any point in me renting, when Dom had a spare room, which I use from time to time when we don’t want to wake each other” Lofty confided  
“Yes, so...” Sheila pushed  
“I want to marry him” Lofty said breathlessly   
“Really?” Asked Sheila with a raised eye brow  
“I thought you liked him” Lofty said confused   
“Would it matter if I didn’t?” Sheila asked “I never thought you would marry him, I thought you would explore your options for a while” Sheila said   
“Granny...” Lofty said   
“Would it really make a difference if I liked him or not?” Sheila asked again  
“I hoped you’d be supportive, and approve but it wouldn’t change how I feel. I love him. He makes me feel like I can take on the world, I can do anything when his beside me, he has seen me at my best and worst and he still loves me because of it” Lofty finished passionately   
“Well then...what’s stopping you?” Sheila asked “His a lovely lad, he cares for you and he’d do anything for you and that was almost a year ago. So who knows now”  
“I thought...” Lofty said  
“I was checking you, you are indeciisive sometimes, which I completely blame on others and you make questionable snap decsisions but you’ve obviously thought this through. I think his good for you. So apart from to tell me this good news, what else can I do for you?” Sheila asked  
“I want to get him a ring, but it’s so hard to make a choice,” Lofty spoke quietly   
“You could ask a friend for help?” Sheila asked  
“Staff at Holby are terrible at keeping secrets” Lofty said “I see one I like, then I see a better one, then a different one...I want to get him something that will mean something to him, to me”  
“Something personal?” Sheila supplied  
“Exactly, maybe something engraved inside.” Lofty said as an after thought  
“All that costs money though” Sheila said   
“I know, I’ve been saving. It’s helped the fact that sharing rent with Dom is far cheaper than living on my own, so I have been saving that spare bit of money” Lofty answered  
“What if...in my bedside drawer is a wooden box, bring it over” Sheila requested  
Lofty did as requested and watched his Gran take out a silver looking ring on a chain.   
“This was your Grandfather’s ring, maybe you could do something with it” Sheila said handing it to Lofty. 

Lofty studied it. He’d actually had a good relationship with his Grandad even in the short years they had known each other. He had fond memories sitting and watching cartoons when they looked after him or his grandfather showing him how to tie his laces. It was a simple band with a small infinity symbol on it, and inside their was a single word ‘forever’.   
“Granny...” Lofty said in amazement  
“Your Grandfather never liked anything grand. It’s made out of steel, which was incredibly unusual at the time, and cost less than silver or gold, however your Grandfather was as free spirited as me. He never took it off. I got it engraved at a festival one year. The symbol wasn’t on it originally. That was done some years later on a whim. If his your forever, then please give it to him. I like him. His like another Grandson already”   
Lofty smiled, touched   
“But won’t you miss it?” He asked  
“Every time I see him, I will be reminded of my husband” Sheila said with a smile   
Lofty hugged his Sheila   
“Of course, I hope it fits” Gran said as an after thought  
“It will” Lofty said as he tried it on, finding it slightly too big for his hands  
“His fingers are a little bigger than mine” Lofty exclaimed excitedly   
“Are you entirely sure though” Sheila asked one more time   
“Definitely. I want him to be with me forever. His like a ying to my yang...which gives me an idea” Lofty said  
“Well go on, when are you going to do it?” Sheila asked   
“Should I ask his Mum permission do you think?” Lofty asked  
“I don’t think you young people worry about that any more. She loves you, so I doubt it would be a problem” Sheila reassured him  
Lofty smiled and kissed Sheila again, he had a huge grin on his face.  
“Thank you” He said with a smile   
He couldn’t wait to show the ring to Dom. He was going to do it 2 weeks, the day they had shared their first date.


	4. I can't sleep..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom is ill at work, but is too embarrassed to say why.

Sickness

Dom hadn't been feeling great for the last few days. He'd had a headache, been unreasonably irritable and had various episodes of light headiness of course not telling anyone. It was the third day, 2 days before Lofty big proposal when they were walking down the stairs during their break. Dom had passed on the step midway down holding onto the rail, while talking to Lofty (it was his first day shift after his night shifts) Lofty turned to look at his partner from the bottom saw his face drain of colour.  
'Dom?' He questioned  
Dom stepped forward before seeming just to drop. Lofty anticipated the next action as they were a few steps from the bottom and stepped forward supporting Dom's weight before he fell.  
'Dom? Dom? Dom open your eyes!'" Lofty called out but got no response. He quickly lowered him to the floor before checking his breathing and pulse. Both a little slower than he would have liked but nothing dangerous. He placed Dom on his side, gently running a hand through his hair. He pulled out his phone trying to work out which floor he was on and called them. Just as he head a door opening he heard Dom groan as he came around,  
'Hey Dom,' He said gently touching his shoulder.  
Dom slowly woke up, blinking around him before trying to push himself up  
'easy,' Lofty said 'wake up first'  
It took Dom a few minutes but he became more coherent  
'Lofty?' He questioned  
'Hey, your awake' He said 'you had me worried'  
'What happened?' Dom asked  
"You fell" Lofty answered 'come on, let's get you to AAU and get some tests done',  
'No I'm OK now' Dom answered  
'No your not, tests to make sure nothing dodgy is going on' Lofty insisted   
'Look even got a chair for you' He said   
'No' Dom refused  
'Fine we will walk, but you are having those tests. Come on now' Lofty said firmly   
Dom agreed reluctantly   
They went to AAU and Dom sat patiently while Serena ran a variety of tests. Lofty waited during his break, promising to return when he could. Dom awaited the results writing up some patient notes from earlier. The results arrived.   
"Nothing unusual in your test results... You felt light headed just before?"  
"Yes a couple of times during the day, I've been irritable apparently and I've had a headache that won't budge" Dom confessed   
"Well your CT scan comes back normal, stress maybe? Tiredness? Diet?"   
"Well I've not been sleeping well..." Dom began "... I eat pretty healthily, I don't think I am stressed"   
"Why aren't you sleeping?" Serena asked interestedly   
"I don't really know..." Dom answered   
Lofty appeared at that moment.   
"Hey everything OK?" He asked   
Serena looked at Dom then Lofty.   
"Yeah nothing unusual in the tests.."   
"But...." Serena prompted   
"That's it" Dom answered   
"Dom what's wrong?" Lofty questioned   
"Take tomorrow off, see how you feel." Serena said with a nod   
"Come on, Sasha let me off early, we'll head home" Lofty said with a smile   
"Your back on days!" Dom exclaimed just realising   
"Yep, came in today as a favour. So off for next 2 days then back on days with you" Lofty said with a smile "So no reason for faint?"   
"No..." Said Dom   
"Dom.. What's bothering you? You've been off the last few days...." Lofty finished   
"It's nothing" Dom answered   
"Hm... Well let's head home, I fancy an early night to be honest"   
"Sounds good" Dom agreed   
They both arrived home. Dom and Lofty both got changed before getting into bed. As they lay in bed together, Dom noticed Lofty snuggling into him more than usual.   
"Your very snuggly tonight" Dom commented   
"Mmm.. I missed you' Lofty confessed “when I came back you were at work."  
"Really?" Dom asked sounding hopeful   
"I'm still worried about why you fainted" Lofty continued "that was scary. I am so glad I was there to break your fall. You sure they have no idea what was wrong?" Lofty said pulling Dom closer to him almost wanting to make sure he was actually there.   
"It might have been... I've um not been sleeping well when you were on nights" Dom confessed   
"Hm... I did wonder...Do you have any idea how much I wanted to come back and cuddle you? You can tell me you know, I mean it’s unavoidable"   
"Well your certainly showing me now" Dom said with a chuckle as Lofty kissed his shoulder   
"Fun tomorrow.... Sleep now" Lofty said sleepily   
Lofty was tired, but he wanted to make sure Dom fell asleep first. He'd been worried about Dom today. A short time later he heard the gentle breathing of Dom sleeping. He lent over and whispered   
"Sleep tight" He said settling his head on Dom's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lofty is already to propose until Dom's news rocks the boat. It's definitely not a perfect moment.

Today or not today? That is the question. 

Dom had already left for work when Lofty awoke in the morning. He'd been fine the day before so deemed himself capable of work. Lofty smiled. He was very excited about his day. Today was the day. He spent some time thinking about things and tried to work out if he had any doubts. He didn't. He couldn't wait to make it all official with Dom. He spent the day preparing everything.   
Changed the bed linen.  
Tidied the flat.  
Checked and rechecked the ring was safe.  
Picked up the single rose he was giving Dom.  
He decided to go out shopping and pick up a few things. He didn't want to go over the top but wanted to make it special and memorable. Dom deserved everything and more.  
Dom arrived home after his shift to find a very excited Lofty could be heard from the bedroom  
"We're heading out for dinner tonight, my treat. You need to change" Lofty said excitedly  
"I'm sorry..." Said Dom quietly, though somehow Lofty had heard him, Lofty always managed to hear him.   
"Why?" queried Lofty who hadn't seen him yet but called out from the bedroom   
"I honestly don't think I can..." Dom said sounding even quieter trailing off  
Lofty appeared from the other room slightly alarmed by Dom's voice. Dom looked terrible. He was barely holding himself up, he looked shattered. Their were worry lines under his eyes and he looked like he’d been crying. Lofty was thrown for a minute before walking up to him and pulling him into a hug. The hug had Dom resting entirely on Lofty. Dom squeezed back almost uncomfortably tight before collapsing to the ground, Lofty fell with him supporting him he was shaking.   
"Hey, hey, hey what happened?" He asked alarmed by Dom’s actions, but knowing he needed to keep his voice level and soft. He began to do a body survey on what he could see to make sure Dom wasn’t injured in some way.  
Dom didn't say anything but just continued to hug Lofty.   
"Dom you’re worrying me" Lofty tried again "Come on sit down with me"   
Lofty practically carried Dom over to the sofa and handed him the glass of water he had left on the table earlier.  
"I'm sorry. I know you had this whole anniversary planned...and it was...I was going to let you..." Dom began   
"Forget about my plans, what happened?" Lofty asked again   
"I walked past the Belle you know the restaurant I say we can never afford.... Well.... Its....his favourite place. I walked past on the way home and he was there, by the window... With another man. I felt sick.... He saw me, and he just looked...stared at me... With those eyes, like he wanted me, like he had that control over me, I couldn’t move for a minute, then he began to get up, I panicked and I got in a taxi... I... " Dom couldn’t finish “he still has this power over me Ben, why?”  
" Oh Dom" Lofty said hugging him close, Dom generally still called him Lofty except when he was really upset or worried then he reverted to calling him Ben "I'm sorry..."   
"I mean....I.." Dom said "I just.... I don't know"   
"OK I am going to run you a bath, you are going to sit back and calm down...relax" Lofty said kissing Dom's forehead tenderly.  
Dom nodded numbly as Lofty went for the bathroom, leaving the door open so he could still see Dom. He ran the bath, and put some calming lavender and camomile in it that he kept for stressful days. He came out and gently took Dom's hand, leading him to the bathroom. Dom attempted to undress himself but couldn't stop his shaking fingers long enough to do, so Lofty did it , trying not to make it seem to much like Dom was a patient. Dom sat in the bath still shaking a little. Lofty gently washed him, before trying to get him to lean back in the bath. He couldn't relax. He was still shaking and rigid. Lofty stripped himself down and climbed in behind Dom. It was a tight squeeze even with Dom's generous bath tub but Lofty made it work, pulling Dom slowly backwards to rest on his chest. Dom let himself be manoeuvred finally, his body seemed to know it could relax or was simply to tired to care. When they started their relationship it had amazed Lofty how tactile Dom was. Lofty loved hugs, being affectionate but was surprised Dom actually liked it too and would offer them to him, but right now he needed to be close to Dom. Lofty just lay there and held him. He slowly felt Dom's muscles relax a little, and Dom's head rested on his shoulders. Lofty kissed his cheek, and his shoulder and they sat in silence.  
A short while later, once they had finished Lofty helped Dom out of the bath, and they both got dressed. Dom went out of the bathroom just as Lofty's phone started ringing. He picked up and answered  
"Hello, I am calling from La Belle in Holby" Dom's blood ran cold "Is that Ben?"  
Lofty came out that moment and saw Dom with his phone  
"Who is it?" He asked  
Dom handed the phone over and Lofty answered  
"Hello, yes sorry I was going to call you my partners been taken ill.. Yes so I won't be able to make the reservation.... I am aware of that. Thank you." Lofty said before hanging up  
"Why there?" Dom said in an almost panicked tone  
"I wanted to take you out tonight, and it's the best place in town... Plus you always say we can't afford it, so I was going to treat you. I'm sorry I didn't know there was another reason we shouldn't go" Lofty apologised his hand reaching for Dom’s gently.  
"But reservations....." Dom had often been intrigued how Isaac had been able to go so much when it was difficult to get a table.  
"Never mind" Lofty said "Let's order in"  
"But you went to so much trouble..." Dom tried half heartedly though glad at what Lofty was suggesting the take away. He took a moment to appreciate how lucky he was that someone cared enough about his feelings to worry about things like that.  
"I love you, it's no ‘trouble’ at all, if your uncomfortable, I’ll be uncomfortable so what do you fancy?" Lofty asked   
"Chinese..the usual?" Dom answered   
"Sure let me order..." Lofty said grabbing his phone   
As Lofty dialled the place and ordered, Dom went into the bedroom feeling calmer. He saw Lofty's jacket laying on the bed. Sighing good naturedly he picked it up and made to put it back on the hanger. As he was doing it he felt something in the pocket. Curiosity getting the better of him he took out the object. It was a small bag, which contained a small, round shaped ring object. He wanted to check it out, to look at it but heard Lofty thank the guy on the phone. Put it back on the hanger and placed it back on the bed. Lofty came in   
"Right food coming, PJ's on...." Lofty said with a smile "Candles lit"   
“Thanks...”  
"Hey don't worry, its been a rough day" Lofty said with a smile. He wasn't sure about what he was going to do about the proposal. He wasn't sure whether to continue as planned so Dom would have a good memory of this day instead or whether he should wait for another day so it wouldn't be tainted.   
Dom was having a similar debate after finding the item in Lofty's pocket. He'd been startled at finding it, and in some ways was glad in case he was asked the big question. It was only as his mind wonders through the expensive restaurant, the suit, the extra effort that it made sense. They'd only been together a year, was that long enough to decide if you wanted to spend forever with someone? Dom knew the answer to that in his heart but his head just couldn't decide. His heart had got him into a lot of trouble in the past, and his head was what got him out.  
He loved Lofty, but was it enough?


	6. The perfect man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They exchange gifts, kisses and feelings. Dom finally works out how to answer the impending question.

The food arrived and they both tucked in. Dom used this opportunity to get Lofty's gift.  
"Here..." Dom said handing over a gift  
"Ahh.. Thank you. I have something for you too" Lofty said handing over a small bag similar to the bag Dom had found earlier.  
Lofty opened his first at Dom's request and found a lovely a watch, with a brown rustic leather in twinned in intimate detail, and a light brown face, with silver hands set behind a glass panel.  
"I love it" Lofty said with a smile, taking it out of the box to look at it and lent over to kiss Dom. Dom closed his eyes savouring the moment. He was proud of his choice. He’d wanted to go all out, and had seen many watches, some way to much out of his price bracket, but he had thought Lofty deserved it. When he’d looked at a watch that was £75 he realised that while Lofty would be grateful, it just wouldn’t be Lofty. Lofty was down to earth, relaxed and wouldn’t enjoy something so over the top. He’d opted for something simpler and was glad he did, with the excitement in Lofty’s eyes.   
“Can you put it on for me” Lofty asked holding his wrist out. Dom laughed at the cheesiness of it before complying.   
"Here's yours" Lofty said with a smile  
Dom gingerly opened the bag, and tipped the small item out into his hand. Out fell a small flat ring, that you would attach to a chain. It had 3 words of it.  
Love  
Hope  
Courage  
Dom turns it over in his hand and found while it was beautiful, a thoughtful gift it wasn't the one he wanted. He felt guilty immediately as he knew how much effort Loft would have put into choosing it.   
"Thank you" He said leaning over to kiss Lofty. Lofty saw his expression falter for a minute, something in his eyes that didn’t sit right, but he passed it off a reaction from earlier. He hoped Isaac hadn’t got him something similar.   
"I... Well....I thought that you could wear it with this leather cord and keep it close you so, so you remember you are loved. Hope for the best and have the courage to do what you want"  
"It's perfect" Dom said "I love those reasons"  
The door bell went and Lofty went to get their food. Dom sighed. Now he knows there wasn't a ring he felt disappointed. To his amazement he'd been ready to say yes!.  
As he continued to ponder Lofty brought over the food. They relaxed at the table eating take out. About half way through the meal Lofty noticed Dom was fairly quiet  
"Hey everything OK?" Lofty asked.  
"Yeah this is amazing, just... Still thrown by something" Dom said  
"you can share. I won't judge" Lofty answered  
"I just feel... I don't know. I hoped today would be better and well I mean I’m with you..." confessed Dom.  
"You wanted today to be perfect?" Lofty clarified “me too”  
"Yeah, and I mean the perfect part is spending time with you and eating take out. I can't believe you got reservations at La Belle and you just..."  
"Dom, you would have been uncomfortable and that would have made me uncomfortable." Lofty confessed "I only did it because I wanted this evening to be perfect, I wouldn’t have been comfortable there anyway. You know me at fancy places."  
"It is perfect.... This meal, the gift, you... " Dom said with a smile "You've been amazing today. I hate that he still has that power over me to upset me, but you made it better."  
"I'm glad." Lofty said  
They relaxed the rest if the evening, until it was bed time, and while Dom had hoped the day would end differently he was happy. Maybe he'd been wrong? Maybe Lofty wasn't ready?  
They snuggled in bed that night after making love. Dom rolled over and spooned Lofty, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his shoulder. Lofty kissed Dom’s hand before sleepily whispering   
’I love you’ Dom felt the regular rise and fall of Lofty’s chest and felt like his heart would explode. He never could figure out how he could have so much love for one person. He’d never felt it with Lee, Kyle or even Isaac. He might not have had the perfect anniversary he had hoped for, but he had the perfect man for him.


	7. Is todaythe day?

Lofty awoke early and while his plan hadn't worked owing to other factors it would this morning. Lofty made Dom a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, orange juice, buttery toast and coffee. He placed the small bag in his lounge wear pocket. He'd let Isaac’s ruin the day before, it wasn't going to happen again. He was going to do it right.   
He went in and gently woke Dom with a kiss on his lips, Dom smiled and kissed back, gently at first before deepening it, his hand curling around Lofty’s face.  
"Mmm... Good morning" He said "Oh god breakfast in bed?"  
"Only this once" Lofty teased though knew he’d do it every day if he could.  
Dom began to eat the food in front of him as Lofty enjoyed some to. Lofty did make the best pancakes. Normally the carb content would have put Dom off, but he figured once in a while wouldn’t hurt. Once finished Lofty took the tray away and put it to the side.   
“So I was going to do this yesterday but with everything I thought it would be better to wait, I know you’ve been through some tough times, I know things haven’t always worked out but I want to be with you, I promise I will never intentionally hurt you. I love everything about you from your comments to your ability to protect the people you care about. I know your not perfect, but I’m not either. We balance each other perfectly. You make me a stronger person Dom, I am so proud to call you my partner, so with this in mind...” Lofty said pulling out the bag with the ring “...will you forever be my husband?”  
Dom looked at it and felt tears in his eyes. It was beautiful and unique, everything Dom loved about Lofty.  
"Yes" Dom said leaning forward and capturing Lofty in a kiss, pulling the him close and deepening the kiss, wanting nothing more than to be in twinned with Lofty.  
He stopped and slowly opened his eyes before taking a closer look at the ring. It looked dated, it didn't feel like silver or gold, it felt sturdy and cool to touch.  
"This ring... What is it made of?" Dom said studying it closely  
"Steel... It belonged to my Grandfather. My Gran gave it to me when I went to see her" Lofty said with a smile "the infinity symbol was added at a festival,"  
"Sheila gave it to you? " Dom said quietly in awe of Lofty’s Gran  
"Yes" Lofty said and looked down at his phone which had started ringing on the face time app  
"Speak of the devil" Lofty said with a grin  
"Hey Granny," Lofty said holding the phone up so Don could see too  
"The nurse is helping me figure out what you kids do with this video phone thing... So any news you two?" Sheila asked with a smile  
"Maybe" Dom said with a shy smile as Lofty scanned the camera over the ring  
"Oh it is lovely that someone is wearing it again" She said with a smile "and I have another Grandson. One is never enough... No offence you sensitive soul" Sheila answered looking at Lofty  
"I.... Sheila I really don't know what to say" Dom said with teary eyes  
"Promise you'll look after each other" Sheila said with a smile "I need someone sensible to take care of Ben, and Ben make sure you continue to make Dom happy"  
"I will Granny" Lofty said with a smile holding Dom's hand.  
"Don't worry about him Sheila," Dom reassured her  
"Ben's Grandfather would be glad that's it's being used again. Did you add anything Ben?"  
"Not yet. I thought Dom and I would chose what to put on it" Lofty answered  
"Good idea, I must go. Its breakfast and it’s a fry up today! Speak soon." Sheila said  
"Love you," Both Lofty and Dom said as she hung up   
“Well she’s settled in well” Dom said with a smile   
"Well she did seem happy." Lofty said  
"OK don't freak out.. But what did you have anything planned today?" Dom asked  
"Nothing except this.... Why?" Lofty enquired  
"My Mum has asked if I can meet her for lunch, will you come with? We can tell her together" Dom said with a smile  
"Yeah, OK. When was this sorted?" Lofty asked surprised   
“Mum sent me the message yesterday morning, I put a memo in my phone but with everything..... "  
"Yeah, I like Carol" Lofty said with a smile   
They both got showered and dressed ready for the day ahead. Dom was still looking at his ring, he was amazed at it, the personal thought that has gone into it took his breathe away. He was now determined to get Lofty one. The perfect one for Lofty. Well as perfect as it could be for Lofty anyway.

They both found Carol at the food court.  
“Dazzle! Oh I didn't know you were bringing company.... It'd lovely to see you again." Carol said with a smile  
"You too" Lofty answered warmly  
"Well come and sit. Your father insisted on coming, but he'll be a bit late after lunch. You know how he is. What are you having?"   
They ordered food and Carol looked at Dom and Lofty  
"Now how are you two doing? Still going strong I see."  
"Very" Said Dom with a smile  
"I love it when you smile sweety. Lofty my lovely you always make Dazzle smile. Stay. You can never go." She said in a happy voice  
"Well I don't think that will be a problem, since I'm... Well have a look for yourself" He said showing her the ring  
"DAZZLE!" She squealed loudly grabbing Dom's hand and seeming to almost yank it off  
"Lofty.. Did you?" Carol gasped excitedly  
"Yes this Morning" Lofty answered proudly  
"Oh I am so happy" Carol said running around the table to hug Lofty  
"Your engaged!! Tell me everything... How did it happen? How about this ring?"  
So Lofty repeated the story of the ring, and he had proposed and Carol looked up  
"Oh bless her, I loved your Gran. She still doing OK?" Carol was aware of the situation  
"Currently she's on a high" answered Lofty  
"Well her Grandson is getting good married. It’s a big deal." Carol said sweetly   
"See Dazzle what did I tell you. It wasn't all one sided. It was just the wrong time" Carol said proudly   
"Exactly" said Dom "but we got it right now"   
Dom went to use the facilities and Carol took her chance   
"Look Lofty, I am so glad his found you. His.. His always hid behind things but now I see him being, well Dom and I think that's your influence. He seems gentler... I don't know, more like my little boy. I never liked Isaac and when Dom mentioned you in an email, he doesn't just mention anyone. You know about Arthur right?"  
"Dom loved Arthur" Lofty answered "I was relatively new around that time, but Zosia told me, then Dom told me" Lofty answered   
“Isaac well said they didn't talk about the a word before laughing in my face, and I know Dom takes awhile to open up, but the fact he told you when you were relatively new... Well he was trusting you with something very important. I knew you'd be a keeper. How was he this year? Thank you for messaging me back" Carol had taken Lofty’s number as an additional way to get hold of Dom, as Dom didn’t always answer calls.  
" How was what? " asked Dom returning   
" Arthur love, I mean it's been 2 years. You didn't message me back until 3 days later."  
"Oh that...well we paid his respects to him at work, then Lofty cooked me dinner and we watched funny movies. Zosia called and we shared happy memories. It was better this year."  
"Good you know the only reason I didn't worry, was because Lofty messaged me that he was with you. Hows therapy?" Carol continued to enquire about Dom’s health  
"It's finished actually. I don't go anymore" Dom answered "plus I have Lofty now, I have someone to talk to"   
"I know but a mother worries, your mother worries about you doesn't she?" Carol asked Lofty   
"My Dad's wife doesn't really care... My mother she would have been happy for me, but she would have worried. Granny worries now instead" Lofty answered   
"Oh sweety, I'm sorry about your mother. Dom you never told me" Carol says   
"Never came up" Dom answered. He didn’t divulge any information on Lofty.  
"Oh well now your with Dom, I can have another son" She said   
Lofty smiled sweetly, touched by the gesture.   
"Don't forget even if you want to complain about Dazzle over here, I am listening" She said with a wink   
Just then Dom's Dad came over   
"Hello Dom and... Now is it Benjamin.. "   
"Lofty or Ben's fine" Lofty answered with a smile   
"So how are things…" He asked awkwardly   
"We are good thanks" answered Dom "We have some exciting news. We're engaged! "   
"Oh, that's something" He answered   
"It's brilliant, won't it be lovely to have Dazzle settled down with someone? And Lofty's such a sweety" Carol intervened   
"Yes, I suppose.... I mean... Well done" He settled on   
Dom took it as a win even if it wasn't what he wanted.  
"So a doctor and a nurse.." Dom’s Dad began   
"Exactly. We'll be well looked after" answered Carol   
"Hm... Well we need to be going"   
They got up to leave, Carol gave then both hugs before leaving, while Dom’s Dad shook both their hands politely.   
As they left Lofty looked at Dom  
"Well that went better than last time" Lofty said with a smile   
"I know" Said Dom "So let's go shopping?"   
"Really?" groaned Lofty   
"Come on, you've got a rich doctor finance who wants to spoil you rotten" Dom said cheekily   
"Is that so..." Lofty said with a smile "Well I fancy being spoilt with lots of love, which can't be done in public, as we could be arrested" Lofty finished leaning into kiss Dom  
"Later, come on, I need a new outfit, something that screams 'I got engaged” Dom said excitedly  
"An hour…"   
"2 hours.."  
"1 and half, final offer"  
"Fine..." Dom answered with a smile already working on a plan to try and squeeze Lofty for more time. 

They walked around the shopping centre. Dom went past a couple of jewellers and looked in the window at the rings, even the wedding rings.  
"We can decide that later" Lofty said with a smile  
"I know but we need to make sure they are perfect..." Dom said  
Though he was looking at other men’s rings too. He wanted to get one for Lofty. That was the other part if his mission.  
As they were looking at a small jewellers he saw one that looked promising. A tungsten ring with a deep blue band that went round the middle, but then he remembered he wanted it to be more personal. He decided he would look online for inspiration. After 1 hour and 45 minutes (Dom could be very persuasive when he wanted to be) they left with 2 new outfits for Dom, including shoes. Lofty had left with a soft Woollen fleece courtesy of Dom. It was the only thing Dom could get him to have, and that he would let Dom buy for him. Dom may have also snuck in a shirt, that would look gorgeous on Lofty and a pair of loose fitted, though stylish jeans. Well he couldn't help himself.


	8. Zosia and Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom tells his best friend his news, but then starts to question why Lofty would want to be with such a 'damaged' person. Lofty need to reassure Dom that he is perfect to him.

OK so this is a shorter chapter. 

They headed home and crashed when they arrived, both collapsing on the sofa.   
"I need to call Zosia" Dom said excitedly taking out his phone and disappearing to their room. Lofty laughed before settling the down on the sofa, putting the TV on quietly. He knew Dom would be a while. It didn’t matter to Dom about the long distance phone bill, as long as he got to speak to his best friend. Dom emerged 20 minutes later phone still glued to his ear  
"Lofty, Zosia wants to talk to you" Dom said appearing at the door to find Lofty asleep on the sofa.  
"His sleeping..." Dom said quietly gazing at him lovingly "Zosia I am..."  
"You really love him don't you?" Zosia said quietly into the phone aware it was on Speaker  
"I do... I just never thought I would find someone l loved or who would get me like him. He was amazing yesterday when I saw Isaac, he just... He calmed me down. It ruined his plan but he didn't care... Do I deserve him Zosia? After everything... I was so damaged"  
"Don't ever think that about yourself Dom. You deserve happiness, you may be lucky to have him but he is also one of the luckiest men to have you" Zosia said with fierce passion in her voice, a little louder than intended  
"She's right you know" Came a sleepy voice from the sofa   
"I'll let you go" Zosia said with a smile "and Lofty take care of him or you'll have me to answer to!"   
"Always!" Lofty shouted with a smile   
As Dom hung up Lofty beckoned him over and Dom sat next to him. Lofty curled himself around Dom and held him close,   
"You deserve everything, I don't like the fact you think you don't.." Lofty confessed “you’ve changed, your just...perfect to me”  
"I can't help it... Its just..." Dom began before cutting it short  
"I know you can't help how you feel, no one can tell you to feel good or bad, but I can tell you that you deserve to be loved, respected, and you are not damaged. Please never think that."  
Dom looked at Lofty's earnest eyes and Dom was reminded why he fell for Lofty at the beginning. Lofty was a simple guy, who expected Dom to be as honest as he was. He was earnest, kind, true and selfless. He wanted to believe Lofty so bad, but sometimes it was hard. Seeing Isaac had made him doubt that, still after all this time, with a man who loved him, for himself and a man he loved.  
“Why do you doubt it?” Lofty questioned quietly   
“I’ve...I guess I have done so many bad things, that I just don’t feel I deserve happiness and I know everyone has done bad things or made mistakes, but for some reason I think mine are worse than anyone else's.”  
Lofty nodded before kissing Dom on the lips gently   
“I wouldn’t marry someone who was unkind, I wouldn’t marry someone who I thought would be unfaithful, I wouldn’t marry someone who lie to me. You know me, I’m a simple man, I like simple things. Please. Thank you. I’m sorry. But you know what you do for me?” Lofty asked  
Dom shook his head   
“You give me confidence, you encourage me to fight back, the disagreements we’ve had, they pushed me out of my comfort zone. You’ve helped me become so much more confident. Do you think in ED I would have answered back to a doctor as much as I did to you? I don’t think you understand how you’ve changed me, you’ve changed me for the better. You awakened something in me that I thought I’d left behind.”  
“Really?” Dom asked  
“Really” Lofty answered with another kiss snaking a hand under Dom’s top, giving him a coy smile   
“Plus I’ve experienced so much more, enjoyment than I’ve ever had, including one of the best nights of my life” Lofty said before deepening the kiss. Dom slowly manoeuvred himself so he was pinning Lofty to the sofa, feeling more love than he ever felt possible. They continued to celebrate their engagement into the evening and the night, worshipping each other, almost like they were trying to imprint on each other, how amazing they both were. 

The next and final chapter will be various other work colleagues reactions to their news. Most of the main Holby characters plus a few cameos from certain Casualty characters will make an appearance. So sit back, relax, I hope you're enjoying the ride so far. Xx


	9. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions from the main people I think Lofty and Dom would want to tell in person to their proposal.

I am so sorry guys. It went on a bit longer than I intended it to go on for. But it is now complete. You can read the whole and I would love some feedback on the characterisation, what people liked or what they didn’t like. 

I have chosen people I think are important to both Dom and Lofty. If you think I have missed anyone out, please let me know. 

Thank You, 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sacha  
Sacha was the first of their friends to find out about their engagement. Dom couldn’t keep the smile off his face, and spent too long at the nurses station staring at the adorably clumsy nurse.  
“You’ve got that mooning look again” Sasha commented  
“Yeah? Well I have someone to admire” Dom said looking up from his notes for a second  
“Nope, this is more than mooning” Queried Sacha  
“What can I say, I’m in love” Dom said with a shrug of his shoulders making Sacha smile widely  
“Really? Love? The infamous Dom Copeland is in love?” Sasha teased  
“It does happen” Dom said with an even bigger smile  
“Well, that’s pretty amazing. Does he know?” Sacha asked”  
“Of course he does, he was the first one I said it to” Dom said  
“You made the first move?” Sacha said his smile getting even bigger  
“Maybe...but I knew he’d return it. I mean who wouldn’t want this” He said gesturing to himself making Sacha laugh  
“Anyway Mr Timmons needs to be prepped then go down for surgery” Sacha said  
“Already on it” Dom answered grabbing the folder before going over to Lofty to instruct him on what was required

It was the end of the shift and finally the Keller team were back together. Essie was back. Lofty and Dom sat with Sacha and Essie, like old times. It was only when Essie looked down, she noted a ring on Dom’s ring finger  
“That’s new? You don't often wear jewellery." She enquired  
“Is it?” Dom said coyly making Lofty smile  
Sacha suddenly started and looked at Dom.  
“Your in love,” He said looking at the ring  
“Yes...” Trailed off Dom  
“Well, might as well tell you while your both here…” Dom said trying to play it down  
“Honestly Dom” Lofty said good naturedly “Anyone would think you didn’t want people to know your boyfriend proposed to you”  
Sacha and Essie had both been mid sip, and the looks on their faces had both Lofty and Dom chuckling  
“Oh my god!” Essie said loudly grabbing Dom’s hand  
“You did it” Sacha said with a smile and a proud look on his face  
“Well it would be hard to resist such a proposal” Dom said leaning into Lofty’s side  
Sacha and Essie stood and embraced them both of them. Sacha had tears in his eyes, which Dom pretended not to see. Dom always needed validation, and yes since being with Lofty things had become easier but as he looked at both Sacha and Essie, he realised he had validation from his 2 biggest supporters, colleagues but most of all friends. 

Robyn 

Present

Robyn was the first friend that Lofty told. She had been at home with Charlotte and Lofty had gone over. Since losing Glen she was slowly moving on, she knew she’d never get over it, but she’d learn to live with it. Charlotte and all her friends had helped. They were sitting down having dinner, after Charlotte had gone to bed.  
“Your so good with kids Lofty, think you’ll ever have any?” Robyn asked in conversation  
“I’d like to, one day” Lofty said  
“What does Dom think about the idea of having kids?” Robyn asked  
“To be honest it’s not been something we’ve discussed.” Lofty answered  
Robyn hummed at that before taking another sip of her red wine. She didn’t get drunk anymore but she always had enough to make her merry. Things just seemed easier, she saw Lofty watching her intake. He was rightfully concerned

Past Event  
She remembered shortly after Glen’s death when she’d drank to much. Lofty had surprisingly turned up on her door step to find her drunk. When he asked about Charlotte, Robyn had said she was in her room. Lofty had let himself in, before going to check on Charlotte. When he’d come down, he found Robyn looking through an old photo album tears streaming down her face.  
“Hey, Hey” He said sitting beside her, and pulling her into him. She folded herself into him. They’d always had this relationship, they’d always been able to rely on each other. Lofty held her as she cried, calmly stroking her hair, offering words of support, not comfort. He knew she couldn’t be comforted at the moment. When she’d cried all her tears, she looked at him, the alcohol was wearing off, and now she was filled with regret.  
“Shit, Charlotte” She said getting up  
“It’s OK, I checked on her an hour ago, she’s fine” Lofty reassured her  
“I shouldn’t have drunk so much, I mean what if something happens to her in the night?” Robyn said beginning to panic.  
“I’m staying tonight,” Lofty said with a smile kissing her forehead “your going to drink some water, take some painkillers and sleep”  
“I don’t...can you sleep with me?” Robyn asked quietly  
Lofty smiled softly  
“Of course I will” He said  
Robyn got herself up to get a glass of water, and Lofty shot off a text to Dom saying he wouldn’t be home that night. Robyn took the painkiller, drank the water and she and Lofty went to bed. As Robyn collapsed in her bed, the tears came again. Lofty just lay beside, pulling her into him until her tears quietly subsided pulling her into a restful slumber. The next morning true to his word, when Robyn came down Charlotte had eaten, been dressed and she and Lofty were on the floor pulling funny faces at each other. Robyn’s heart melted at the sight. But since then she’d known her limit, when to stop and she had never gotten drunk again. 

Present Day  
When she finished her glass of wine, and taken the stuff to be washed she returned to the sofa with Lofty. They talked about many things and Robyn was feeling happier. She even made a joke  
“Remember at Zoe’s wedding, how you said you’d be my back up...because well you know I love you, as a friend...I was thinking after Glen it would be unfair to both of us, now I know what love is”  
“Well that’s good because I don’t think I will be available when I am 40” Lofty said with a smile  
“Is it that serious?” Questioned Robyn  
“Well when you propose to someone and they say ‘yes’ it is kind of serious” Lofty said with a smile  
Robyn took a moment, before smiling and letting out a brief cry before remembering a sleeping child upstairs.  
“Your engaged?!” She said  
“Yeah I proposed, so I like to think I won’t be available when we get to 40” Lofty said  
“Screw the deal! You’ve found love! Lofty I am so happy for you” Robyn said hugging him “I hope you’ll be as happy as me Glen and I were...and I hope it lasts a lot longer”  
Lofty saw the soft look in her eyes, before pulling her into a hug.  
“Right, so you need save the date cards, you need a venue of course, you are going to need suits….are you having a best man?” Robyn began firing off questions  
“Well to be honest, both Dom and I were hoping for a best woman...would you do the honour of being mine?” Lofty asked  
Robyn smiled before hugging him tightly  
“A stag party to plan, oh my god, this is going to be so exciting….” She trailed off and pulled out her phone, already looking at possible venues. Lofty watched her fondly, glad that she was happy, even for a moment. She deserved all the happiness in the world. 

Dylan  
Dylan couldn’t say he was very fond of the idea of marriage. He's hadn’t lasted and he was honestly doubting he would ever find someone. Lofty came strolling into ED one day, he’d come down to collect some patient notes and check something from a referral. Dylan watched him work, he’d noted a ‘spring’ in Ben’s steps recently. 

Dylan found out by accident. He’d been in the staffroom when Robyn had been on the phone  
“Oh Lofty I’ve had the best idea for your stag...”  
Stag? Dylan wanted to stay longer to hear about what this amazing idea was, but he was puzzled by the response. He only knew one Lofty, and as far as he was aware Lofty was dating some doctor from Keller. Dylan hadn’t been at all bothered to find out Lofty was dating a male, in many ways he thought it explained a lot of things about Ben when he worked in ED. He felt himself a little hurt that Ben hadn’t told him in person. I mean they hadn’t really spoken that much, but he liked to think Ben was his friend. He wondered who else knew, was he the only one who didn’t? He decided to find out, and went to one of the worse people beside Robyn who was terrible at keeping secrets in ED  
“Noel, Have you heard from Nurse Chiltern recently?” Dylan asked  
“No man, last I heard he was still on Keller, dating a doctor I think...but other than that, no, he hasn’t been around recently”  
“OK...” Dylan said  
“Why did you want to know?” Noel asked  
“I’ve been meaning to catch up with him” Dylan answered  
“OK, well if I see him, I’ll send him your way” Noel promised  
So Noel didn’t know, baring in mind he and Lofty had been fairly close at some point. Hen decided to try one more person,  
“Charlie...” He said  
“Yes Dylan” Charlie answered  
“Have you heard from Lofty recently?” Dylan asked  
“No actually I haven’t. He keeps saying he’ll pop down, but I never see him. I guess his busy”  
“Busy with um what, do you think?” Dylan asked  
“Well busy at work, what with all the staffing changes and trials recently, plus his Gran’s not been to well, last I heard he was dating a doctor. Why?” Charlie asked  
“Oh I was waiting for him to visit” Dylan said  
“Well you know, we are part of the same hospital, you could always go and see him on Keller, maybe go up with a transfer?” Charlie suggested  
Dylan nodded before leaving Charlie to continue his job. So those 2 didn’t seem to know anything and they were very close to Lofty. He knew were Lofty went after work, but it was in a pub and he wasn't ready to be in a pub. He’d been sober for a year, but didn’t feel ready. He knew Lofty got coffee some mornings or after a shift. He didn’t know Lofty’s schedule though, and doubted anyone would tell him except Lofty. He decided to try and find out. He called up to Keller and asked to speak to ‘Nurse Chiltern’, the woman on the end said Lofty was on his lunch and would be back in an hour, could he call back then?. Dylan agreed before hanging up. So if he was having a break now, he’d be on the early, which meant Dylan’s shift in theory would finish an hour before Lofty’s. He decided he’d wait down at Pulses when his shift was finished. It was funny, staff noticed for a change, Dylan seemed almost eager to leave when his shift was finished. He sat in Pulses and waited. After an hour and half, a thought struck him, maybe Lofty was doing over time. He was about to give up and think it was a lost cause when he heard laughter. He looked around and saw Lofty chatting to another guy, the doctor Dylan assumed. He stood to make his presence known, knocking over his drink in the process  
“Oh crap” He said leaning over to clear it up  
He was about to grab some napkins, trying not to worry about coffee being all over his trousers when a handful of napkins was placed in front of him  
“Oh Thank you” He said not looking up at the person  
“That’s OK Dylan, Looks like you had a moment of Loftyitous” The voice he’d been waiting for answered.  
Dylan looked up to find both Dom and Lofty watching him.  
“I don’t often see you here” He said by way if greeting  
“I felt like a drink at the end of my shift” Dylan trailed off looking for some more napkins, only to be handed some by the man with Lofty, it was then in his frenzy of clearing he noticed a ring on the man’s left finger  
“Lofty, are you staying?” Dom asked “We’ve got reservations in an hour”  
“If you don’t mind, I mean if Dylan doesn’t mind? I can stay for a bit? The restaurant's only 10 minutes away and we’re changed” Lofty asked  
“No you can um stay” Dylan answered  
Dom smiled at him before remembering his manners  
“Hello, Sorry I’m Dom Copeland and you are...”  
“Dr. Keogh...uh...Dylan, I worked in ED with uh Ben” He said awkwardly relieved Dom didn’t give him his hand to shake.  
“Ben? Now that’s a name I don’t often hear” Dom answered  
“Well...I don’t really like using other names” Dylan defended himself  
“Oh I wasn’t thinking that, Lofty’s Gran calls him Ben...or Piglet if she’s feeling affectionate” Dom said with a grin  
“I will never live that down...will I Dazzle” Lofty said poking his tongue out  
Dom looked at him in mock outrage before grinning leaning forward to kiss Lofty again.  
“God I love you” He said “Sorry Dylan, right you can chat, I’ll chat to Zosia, I’ve been meaning to call her about arrangements...”  
Lofty smiled before turning to Dylan “That gives me plenty of time, honestly his long distance phone bill is a nightmare”  
Dylan had watched the small exchange between the two. He still wasn’t very good at understanding feelings but he saw a playfulness to their relationship and they seemed comfortable together. They seemed younger in that moment than they actually were. He thought back to being married with Sam and doubt he ever looked that comfortable or youthful.  
“Oh, so how's things been?” Dylan asked awkwardly  
“It’s been good, thanks. How’s ED?” Lofty asked  
“Same old” Dylan answered which was true nothing really changed worth mentioning “You and um Dom doing well?”  
Lofty chuckled and saw the opening Dylan was providing. His eyes lit up catching onto Dylan’s idea.  
“Yes, we are. We’re both really happy at the moment” Lofty said with a smile  
“That’s um good to hear, why can I ask are you so happy?” Dylan pried again  
“I have a man I love...I have a job I love...I have friends I love...what’s not to be happy about” Lofty was finding this amusing and wasn’t making it easy for Dylan.  
“I um..OK I am going to be frank, I heard Robyn on the phone, talking to you about a stag do” Dylan said in one quick breath “No one else was there, so no one else knows”  
Lofty chuckled at Dylan’s response,  
“It’s not a state secret” He said good naturedly “We haven’t got around to telling everybody, I mean anyone who had Dom on Facebook knows” Lofty said as an afterthought “His obsessed with social media, but yes. I am getting married” Lofty finished  
“Wow, that’s um...good to hear” Dylan answered awkwardly  
“I’m sorry I haven’t had a chance to tell you, I literally only told Robyn 2 days ago”  
“Don’t worry, I’m uh happy for you. I hope things go well for you”  
“Thanks” Lofty said sincerely  
“So..um Robyn is organising your stag?” Dylan asked  
“Yeah, Dom and I will try to do it the same weekend. I don’t like being away from him if I don’t need to be” Lofty said with a smile  
In that comment Dylan saw how much love Lofty had for Dom. He really hoped it would last.  
“Will their be um...drinking?” Dylan asked  
“Well Robyn is planning it, though to be honest I hope not a lot” Lofty said not relishing the idea of getting drunk “You won’t have to drink of course...”  
“Designated driver...again! Like Charlie’s stag” Dylan laminated  
“Well someone has to be responsible” Said Lofty with a smile “But Robyn is organising it, so maybe check with her”  
“So I’m um..invited?” Dylan asked  
“I’ll make sure of it” Lofty said with an understanding smile  
Just then Dom returned with an apologetic smile  
“I’m sorry, we need to go, if we’re going to make our reservations” Dom said looking for confirmation from Lofty. It wasn’t the end of the world if they didn’t make the reservations, but Dom had been looking forward to this all week.  
“Of course, Dylan put your number in my phone” Lofty handed his phone over  
Dylan entered the number before handing it back to Lofty. Lofty smiled before hitting send. Dylan’s phone vibrated.  
“Right now you have my number, keep in touch OK?” Lofty said with a smile as Dom took his hand and led him out of the building, pulling Lofty closer to him as they exited through security.  
Dylan watched the odd pair leave, and smiled to himself. He got his coat to leave, pulled out his phone to check his message and found one from Ben

From your Watson ;-)

He smiled at the message. A bubble of hope in his chest. 

Henrik  
Despite not being CEO Henrik was incredible in tune with what was going in the hospital. His brisk, silent though thoughtful manner had him at creeping past people, especially now he spent more time in scrubs, though his piercing gaze still penetrated people. It was during one of these moments that he walked past Dr. Copeland and Nurse Chiltern.  
“Well we need to speak to HR, make sure we get the days off, I can’t get married without my groom” Dr. Copeland was saying  
“Shouldn’t we book the venue first?” Nurse Chiltern returned  
“Well there won’t be a point if we can’t have the same day off. Are we going for a weekend?”  
“Yes, we’ll go and speak to them together, get the forms then we’ve got to wait”  
“My only worry is the venue, as well it’s not to long away...”  
“Should we put it off for a few months, just until we guarantee the holiday?”  
Henrik chose that moment to walk up to them  
“Dr. Copeland, Nurse Chiltern” He greeted  
Henrik’s relationship with Dr. Copeland was of course different from his relationship to Nurse Chiltern.  
“Mr Hansen” Dr. Copeland said  
Nurse Chiltern just smiled nervously however made eye contact.  
“I did not mean to overhear, however do I hear you and Nurse Chiltern are taking the next step in your relationship?”  
“You heard right we Mr Hansen” Dr. Copeland confirmed  
“You have a date and venue in mind?” He continued  
“We do, we are just on our way to HR to make sure we can both have the same weekend off” Nurse Chiltern supplied  
“It does help one if both grooms are off at the same time” Henrik answered his mind already working through the scenarios in his head.  
“Nurse Chiltern, Dr Copeland” Henrik addressed the nurse and doctor in front of him  
“Yes sir?” They both answered, both making good eye contact with Henrik  
“I must congratulate you on your engagement. Should you need any assistance please don’t hesitate to contact me. I may not be the current CEO but I will offer whatever services I can”  
“Thank you sir” They both chimed

As Henrik watched them walk away, he thought back to just under 2 years ago when he had worried about Dr. Copeland. Nurse Chiltern could not be more of a polar opposite from Mr. Mayfield. He was gentle, uncoordinated at times, kind, considerate and valued everybody regardless of your role in the hospital. In addition he had a far more relaxed appearance compared to Mr. Mayfield who was always well groomed, co-ordinated and put together. Henrik hadn’t been blind when he’d applied for the band 6 position. He could see the potential and saw how hard Nurse Chiltern worked, but felt he didn’t have the confidence required. Now since he and Dr. Copeland had been together, Henrik had noticed an increase in confidence. They appeared to balance each other out. A perfect ying and yang.

Zosia ( I know she gets 2 mentions but she is a very important person to Dom)

Zosia was relaxing on a rare day off. She’d asked to extend her visa to study for a further year on top of the 6 months and would be heading back to the UK in a months time. Her phone rang and lent over to pick it up, seeing a familiar name come up  
“Hey, How's everything” She asked  
“Everything’s great, guess what? I have big news! Like really big news!” Dom said  
“Did you get your proposal accepted and the funding for your final project?”  
“No...well I don’t know. No this is much better!” Dom said and she could imagine him bouncing on the spot  
“Go on...” She said  
“I’m engaged!!! Lofty proposed to me this morning! Oh my god Zosia I am getting married!” Dom said excitedly  
“Mr. Perfect asked you to marry him?” Zosia confirmed but couldn’t keep the smile out of her voice  
“Yes, I mean he was going to do it yesterday, but then I saw Isaac yesterday, which like completely threw me off, but he was amazing and ...”  
“Are you OK?” Zosia immediately asked  
“Of course, you know me...” He trailed off  
“Dom!” She said in a low voice  
“Fine I was a mess. But Lofty took care of me. It’s all OK” Dom said with a smile “He did it all”  
“Wow. Knew he was a keeper. That’s brilliant news. Are you sure? I mean it’s been a year officially?” “  
“yeah but we had all that foreplay before hand, near misses...it feels right now Zosia” Dom answered  
“Well I am happy for you, and happy for Lofty of course. Can you put me on speaker so I can congratulate him too”  
“Sure” He walked out to the lounge  
“Lofty, Zosia wants to talk to you...his sleeping” She heard Dom sigh on the other end  
“Zosia I am...”  
“You really love him don’t you?”  
“I do...I just never thought I would find someone I loved or who would get me like him. He was amazing yesterday when I saw Isaac, he just...he calmed me down. It ruined his plan but he didn’t care...Do I deserve him Zosia? After everything...I was..am..so damaged”  
There it was, the moment Zosia had been waiting for, knowing Dom’s insecurities and all she wanted to do, was be over there and hug him  
“Don’t ever think that about yourself Dom, You deserve happiness, you may be the lucky to have him, but he is also one of the luckiest men to have you” Her voice rising with passionate.  
“She’s right you know?” A voice was heard faintly in the background. Lofty’s voice.  
Zosia smiled, Lofty obviously hadn’t been that deeply asleep, Zosia heard the fondness in his voice, but also the worry  
“I’ll let you go” She said “and Lofty take care of him, or you’ll have me to answer to”  
“Always” She heard Lofty shout before ending the call.  
She was happy her best friend had found a perfect patch for him. She knew the threat was an idle one. Lofty wouldn’t hurt a fly, let alone her best friend. Still it doesn’t hurt to warn people that if they mess with Zosia’s family, they mess with her. Yes Dom, she thought quietly ‘He is perfect’.

Arthur

Dom thought Lofty would think he was mad, when he asked Lofty to go to Arthur’s plaque with him. As they both sat in the garden, Dom began to feel a bit silly but Lofty looked at him, with no judgement and only understanding.  
“Hey Arthur, well I wanted to tell you my news I’m going to be getting married soon. Lofty proposed. I just...well if you were here you’d be my best man of course, but I am going to ask Zosia. I don’t know if your formally met Lofty...but his here”  
Dom looked at Lofty  
“Hi, I’m Lofty or Ben. I love Dom and I know his been through so many hard times, but I’ll take care of him, I promise”  
Dom looked at Lofty with soft eyes and held his hand  
“You’ll be invited to the wedding of course” Lofty finished  
Dom chuckled at that.  
The day had been quiet, the sun out and for some reason in the later Spring sun calm with no breeze. As they got up to leave, a faint breeze blew past them, so small in the still spring air but they smiled. They hoped they had Arthur’s blessing. 

Charlie and Duffy 

Lofty had come down to ED at one point and seen Charlie. Charlie noticed that he looked very eager about something.  
“Lofty, we don’t often see you down here?!” Charlie said  
Duffy appeared at that moment  
“Hey Lofty” She greeted  
“I’m so glad you two are together, I wanted to tell you before well you’ll see but I am engaged!” Lofty said with a smile  
“Wow” Said Duffy “Who to? That doctor?”  
“Yes, Dom. I proposed” Lofty said excitedly  
“That’s great” Duffy sounding happy but slightly hesitant “And your certain...”  
“I have no doubt in my mind, his everything” Lofty said unable to put Dom into words  
“Well I am glad for you” Charlie said at last as long as your happy...and his happy”  
“So we’ll be sending out save the dates soon, so if you can make it that will be brilliant.” Lofty said bouncing on the balls of his feet  
“I’m guessing Robyn knows?” Charlie asked  
“She was the first friend I told, she’s already sorting out a stag party...don’t know if I should be excited or scared” Lofty said  
Duffy laughed  
“Well don’t let her take you anywhere near a tattoo parlour, who knows whose name you’ll come back with” She looked at Charlie with a smirk, Charlie looked down briefly and Lofty just smiled  
“Oh I heard about that...” He said  
“Well congratulations” Duffy said “I wish you all the best, and many years of happiness”  
Lofty smiled and hugged them both, before practically skipping out of ED almost colliding with a nurse coming through with a trolley making both Duffy and Charlie laugh. No matter what Lofty did, he would always be the clumsy, adorable, caring gentleman.


End file.
